


Chasing Shadows

by ashinan



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashinan/pseuds/ashinan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s the soft pad of Tony’s feet, the creak of the door, and Steve rolls out of bed and trails after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Shadows

Steve wakes up in the middle of the night, arms oddly empty, and he cracks open an eye as Tony slips from their bed. He has his sweats on and a tank before he looks back at Steve. Steve feigns sleep, knowing where this is going. There’s the soft pad of Tony’s feet, the creak of the door, and Steve rolls out of bed and trails after him

The hallway is a dark mass of shadows and moonlight, and Tony is easy to pick out. Steve follows him, already knowing his destination. It’s just after three.

There’s a soft hum as Jarvis comes online and Tony talks to him in a quiet voice, something about ‘keeping an eye on Steve’ and ‘tell me when his alpha waves increase’ and Jarvis hums his agreement, amusement in his mechanical voice. Steve grins.

The hallway turns into the living room and Tony passes through like a ghost. Steve follows.

And then, at the top of the stairs, Steve makes his move. He crouches low, whistling to catch Tony’s attention. Tony turns and Steve charges forward, tucking his shoulder neatly into Tony’s stomach and lifting him up, catching his flailing legs and swatting his ass for good measure.

“Shouldn’t try to sneak away from a super-soldier, Tony. We’re programmed to wake up at the slightest movement,” Steve says. Tony smacks him.

“I was just going to work on Natasha’s reinforcers. We need them. We really do.”

“Tony, you need _sleep_. You just completed Clint’s new costume, and Bruce’s shorts. Come to bed,” Steve says, climbing the stairs. Tony is uncharacteristically silent. “Are you watching my ass?”

“You came after me _naked_. What do you expect me to do?”

“Not leave in the first place.” The hallways shadows have shifted and Tony sighs, wrapping his arms around Steve. He kisses his spine.

“Can I have sex when we go back to bed?”

“No. You can have sex in the morning, after you’ve slept. You remember the rules, Tony,” Steve says, grinning. Tony bites him.

“You are so demanding. Why do I put up with you?”

“Because of the sex, obviously. And because you probably would’ve gone crazy without me, my being a figment of your imagination and all.” Steve turns into the bedroom and tosses Tony on the bed. “And because you love me.”

“All very true. All right, fine.” Tony shimmies out of his sweats and tank, reaching for Steve. “Let’s do the whole sleep thing. And then I can work on Natasha’s upgrades.”

Steve wakes up just after five and finds the bed empty again. The soft pad of feet and the click of the door greets him. He sighs, rolls over, and goes chasing shadows again.


End file.
